emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Risky Business (29th July 2008)
Plot Carl is sick of hearing Anna ’s ideas to improve the business and teases her by suggesting she take one of the trucks out. Carl smugly hands over the keys but Anna soon breaks down and is annoyed to realise the petrol tank is empty, thanks to Carl's prank. Avoiding a near miss, Matthew pulls up in his car and relishes finding out who Anna is. Matthew offers Anna a lift back to the village and they get their own back on Carl by pretending the police impounded the truck for being stolen. Carl cottons on that he's been fooled and is unnerved when Anna gives Matthew a lingering kiss. Afterwards Carl is furious to discover Anna has gone into a property investment with Matthew and wants the De Souza empire to back this investment. But after Anna speaks to Donald, he convinces Carl to sign the cheque to Matthew. Later, Carl uses Lexi to make Anna feel jealous and gives her a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Chas needs Gray to sign a document for the vets and is surprised to find him drunk. She confides in Diane that he's almost suicidal. Diane visits him and is shocked by his self-loathing despair. Chas finds Jonny in the café and thanks him for helping Katie out, but it's clear that Jonny is missing Paul. In spite of this, he tells Chas that he's considering leaving the village without his husband. Later, Diane implores Paul to help Gray, and he is forced to reveal that they have a history together. Diane is shocked, but can she convince Paul to reconsider? Elsewhere, a guilty David retrieves the Dictaphone and transcribes Rodney’s story before faxing it victoriously to Nicola. However, Laurel sees the pages and comments what a great children’s book it is as it’s already been published by a different author. Realising it isn’t Rodney’s original work; David quickly calls Nicola to stop her submitting it and ruining her chances. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carl King - Tom Lister *Anna De Souza - Emma Davies *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None Locations *Brook Cottage - Living room *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Mill Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Yard, kitchen, living room and De Souza Enterprises office *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Unknown road *Emmerdale Exclusive Cleaning Services - Office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen Notes *This one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,750,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title